1 . Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a height-adjustable table. More particularly, the present invention relates to a height-adjustable table configured such that a height adjustment member rotates in response to an operation of an actuation unit, thereby being released from a locked state, and when an upper plate of the table is vertically lifted to a desired level, the operation of the actuation unit is stopped, and the height of the upper plate is adjusted step by step. Accordingly, the present invention realizes the optimal space utility and a simple inner structure of the height-adjustable table, thereby reducing manufacturing cost and increasing user convenience.
2 . Description of the Related Art
Generally, a table is manufactured in various sizes and shapes according to its intended use. When manufacturing a table for children, the table is small and light, but when manufacturing a table for a home or an office, the table requires durable and robust for its use, and thus it is big and heavy.
The table is typically made up of an upper plate and a plurality of support legs, and when used, the table is used with the support legs spread, but when unused, the table is stored with the support legs folded.
However, the conventional table has a problem in that when the support legs of the table are spread from the upper plate, the table is fixed to a single predetermined height for use, and it is impossible to adjust the height of the upper plate, thus the utility of the table is low.
To address the issue, a table constructed in a folding manner to be conveniently used is on the market. When the upper plate of the folding table is lifted, the folded upper plate is lifted up diagonally while describing a parabola. Accordingly, the folding table has a problem in that it requires a larger space for use, and thus space utility is low.
In recent years, to solve the problem, a table height-adjustment device has been proposed as disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-0330661.
The invention of the related art includes: first longitudinal guide holes provided at two opposite sides of an upper plate of a table; second longitudinal guide holes provided at sides of supporting plates securely placed inside supporting poles; folding links movably combined with the first and second longitudinal guide holes; a moving unit connected with lower pins to stretch the folding links; a threaded shaft moving the moving unit forward and backward within the range of the second longitudinal guide holes; and rotating means to rotate the threaded shaft. Accordingly, the table of the related art can adjust the height of the table unlike the existing tables, and thus it can be used conveniently and comfortably.
However, in the invention of the related art, if a decelerating motor or a handle is rotated to adjust the height of the table, the threaded shaft rotates to close or open the folding links, thereby lifting or lowering the upper plate. Accordingly, since the inner structure of the table of the related art is complex, the table is difficult to fabricate, thereby increasing manufacturing cost and often causing malfunctions.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.
3 . Documents of Related Art
(Patent Document 1) Korean Patent No. 10-0330661.